Naruto: King of Bel
by Emperor Lelouch Lamperouge
Summary: What if when the Kyuubi no Kitsune showed up at Konoha, it wasn't to destroy it? When Kyuubi was sealed, he saw a great opportunity out of it. A chance to take back what they had stolen from him. Better summary within my profile. A SMT/Naruto crossover.
1. A Fallen King Desires Retribution

**Author's Beginning Note: This was just a fun little idea I had. To truly understand the story elements, you should play Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner/Survivor, as well as the other Shin Megami Tensei games, but Devil Survivor will play a bigger role as far as the story goes. This story will have a Dark!Naruto as well as Strong!Naruto. Naruto will be influenced by Kyuubi heavily, so if you dislike these story elements, I would suggest you leave. The full summary is within my profile. Depending on the reception I get from this first chapter will depend on whether or not I choose to continue. I would like to thank my friend Akumakagemaru for boosting my confidence for going through with this, and my longtime beta readers Ameya and Thenewguy15, and my mentor Slayer End. I would not have made it this far without any of you. Well, let's get this show on the road!**

"Human Speaking/Jutsu"  
'Human Thinking'  
"**Demon Speaking/Demonic Technique"  
'Demon Thinking'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime "Naruto", "Bleach", or the gaming franchise "Shin Megami Tensei" or "Persona". They belong to Kishimoto, Tite Kubo and the game making company Atlus respectively.**

He should have known better than to get involved in their war. He remembered how frightening the original's power was. Did he think he could take on all fiveof them at once?! At least with the original, he was bound to one body. The original's power may havebeen limitless, but so was his. But with five of them, it was an impossible task for him to defeat them. He had barely torn open a Garganta **(1)**. He had to get away. Those _monsters_…they were just too powerful. It felt so disgusting to run from _them_. First they took away his throne, now they took away his pride. They would not get away with this! He would do everything in his power to crush those worthless bastards out and reclaim his throne. Beldr, Belial, Jezebel, Belzaboul, and Belberith. He would remember those names. The names of those that had robbed him of his power. He would get his revenge on those worthless remnants. They would learn the hard way…the Kyuubi no Kitsunedid not forgive or forget...

He saw a small village in the distance. Normally, he would have avoided human settlements just for the sake of not feeling bothered by the humans, but not this night. Kyuubi was angered beyond comprehension, and was out for blood. Little did the Kyuubi know he was attacking Konohagakure no Sato. It would turn out to be the best decision of his existence…

**-------  
(Five Years Later)**

Five years. Five agonizingly long years since the Kyuubi was first sealed. He hadn't even tried to fight off the Shinigami when it first appeared on that night. Even at his best, he wouldn't havebeen able to avoid the inevitable outcome. Not many could fight off the Shinigami's cold grasp, and he was, even though he hated to admit it, not one of them. He was sealed into a young child five years of age, by the Yondaime Hokage.

Hearing the word Hokage truly brought back some old memories. He remembered when he had first ever been summoned to the human realm. He rarely ever appeared in the human realm, but to be summoned was astonishing. As the human legends said, he only appeared where human malice and hatred festered. Apparently, one human, Uchiha Madarahad enough hatred and malice alone to summon him, and then he took control of him with those damnable eyes! He had seethed in anger about that day for years. To be summoned was one thing, but to be taken control of?!

'**Heh, I still remember what I did to him. Ripped his left eye straight from the socket. It was nice to hear him scream and howl in pain…'**

And now, nearly a century later, he had been forced to retreat to the human realm. When he arrived, he was enraged, and terrified. He had decided to take out his frustrations on a nearby village. Coincidently, the village turned out to be the same one that Madara had hailed from. He could still smell that man's stench upon the village. It had only angered him further. Then, from what he heard one of the humans say before he crushed him underneath his massive paw, the Yondaime Hokage had decided to arrive. The man had actually managed to call upon the aid of the Shinigami.

And now, because of his mindless rage, he was sealed within the man's son. Irony truly was a bitch. But before he was fully sealed, he had managed to pull off one last trick. Something that would benefit him whenever he felt it would. From what he had heard when the Yondaime was speaking to somebody in a large tower **(2), **part of the seal was dedicated to stopping the Kyuubi's voice from reaching the child unless he willed it. Luckily enough for him, the Yondaime explained in detail which part it was. While he was being sealed away, he had managed to break away from the Shinigami's grasp for a quarter of a second, and that was all he needed. He wiped away that specific part of the seal before the Shinigami could grasp his soul again. He still remembered the blonde Hokage's shocked and horrified expression as he did that.

Normally, the Kyuubi didn't indulge in the horror of others, but he had plans for the gaki **(3)** he was trapped in. If he couldn't take back his throne, why not train the kid to do it? Sure, it would take some time, but he could wait. He didn't become the King of Hell by being hasty. Now all he had to do was convince the kid to do it. It wouldn't be too hard for him though. Manipulation and trickery was in a Kitsune's blood after all.

**-------  
(Inside the** **Konohagakure no Sato Orphanage)**

Day after day, night after night, it was always the same routine. Naruto was literally bored beyond reason. The Sandaime Hokage, who he had nicknamed "Ojiisan", had enrolled him into the Academy to curb his boredom. Normally, a child Naruto's age would not be allowed without sufficient reason, which Naruto hadn't had before "the incident".

It had started off as a normal day. Sun shining, no clouds in the sky. It was a good day. Until Naruto got bored and decided to go for a leisurely walk in the forest. While walking, he spotted two members of the Uchiha clan **(4) **practicing Katon Jutsu by the docks. He made sure to memorize the seals for it, and then decided to practice it. Naruto, not knowing any better, decided to practice the Jutsu right then and there in the very reahe was hiding. The problem with that was he was hiding in a forest.

It took Anbu at least half an hour to put out the fire, Sarutobi had to deal with a lot of unwanted paperwork, and he had to explain to the council what exactly happened. Now Sarutobi Hizuren had to make sure Naruto never got too bored. He was failing that task though. Naruto had already finished all his required reading, and would have moved onto the next grade easily. Only one thing really stopped him, and surprisingly…it was the Sandaime Hokage. From what Naruto had heard, a few weeks ago the entire Uchiha clan was murdered by Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi was a genius. He graduated the Academy by age seven, and unlocked his clan's bloodline limit, the Sharingan by eight. He had managed Chunnin by age ten as well **(5)**. And then, the proverbial shit hit the fan. From what he had heard, Itachi went insane and murdered his entire family, leaving only his younger brother Sasuke alive. The Shinobi council figured that he went insane due to his desensitizing towards violence as a child, when he was put into the position of Gennin and Chunnin.

And now, just because somebody he didn't even know, went insane, Naruto couldn't even move up in the Academy at an accelerated pace! He swore that if he ever met Uchiha Itachi in person, he would give him the absolute worst beating of his entire life. Because of him, Naruto had literally nothing to do. He had already learned leaf balancing and memorized the academy textbooks front to back. He would have went to the library, but couldn't today. It wasn't that the librarian disliked him, like most of the villagers. Quite the opposite really. She liked having him around, even if he was a bit loud and excitable at times. He couldn't go because…today was Sunday, meaning the library was closed today.

Naruto remembered something that one of the Academy teachers mentioned in passing. Walking up a tree with chakra. He wasn't too sure that he could do it, but he might as well try. Naruto jumped off his bed and started looking for his pants. He forgot where he threw them when he came in last night. Naruto slightly grimaced at that. He got a lecture from the head caretaker because he was late. He knew it could have been much worse, seeing as he broke curfew. Luckily, the caretaker was neutral towards him and decided that, since it was a first time offense, he could let it go. Naruto finally found his pants and put them on as fast as possible. The quicker he left, the quicker he could start training. He started walking out the door when he saw the caretaker, Hisagi Ichigo.

He was a normal looking man, other than the fact that he had silver colored hair. It was a running joke that his hair was actually gray, but nobody said it to his face in fear of a very long lecture. It was rumored that he was a former Jonin, but nobody in the orphanage really looked into it enough to prove or disprove that. He had an "x" shaped scar on his left cheek as well. As Naruto was ran out the door, he spoke as quickly as possible.

"ByeHisagi-San!Gonnagotrain, seeyalater!" Naruto screamed almost incomprehensibly.

A normal person would have never been able to decipher everything he said in the short amount of time he said it, but Ichigo was used to it. Ichigo just sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Wish I had that kid's amount of energy…"

**(Forest)**

Naruto was currently sprawled out on his back on the ground. He had started out well with the regulation of chakra he had to send to his feet, but when he realized he was walking up a tree, he lost control and let his chakra slip.

"Ow. That was painful. Note to self. Too little chakra and you slip. I'm guessing too much chakra and you fly off. Okay…let's try this again!" Naruto said as he got back to his feet.

Naruto began channeling chakra to his feet again. He began walking up the tree, and tried to stay as calm as possible. As soon as Naruto realized he had gotten even higher up the tree than before, he started laughing, not noticing the chakra leaving his feet. By the time he did, it was a bit too late. Naruto looked down at his feet.

"Goddamn it all…"

And then, he made a crash landing straight into the ground. He hit the ground with a loud thud. Normally, he would have just dusted himself off and started again. The problem was…he didn't land on his back. He landed straight on his head, knocking himself out like a light.

**(Naruto's Mindscape)**

"Ugh…where am I? Scratch that, how did I get here?"

Naruto realized his entire back was soaked in what he hoped was water. He sprang up and looked around frantically. He looked down in what he was laying in.

"Oh that's great! Lying in a damn sewer! Who the hell did this?! I swear to Kami if this is some prank..." he trailed off as he looked at the walls of the "sewer".

"Sewer walls...aren't supposed to glow red are they?" Narutoasked rhetorically, a bit scared. He had no clue where he was, what was going on, absolutely nothing. All he remembered was that he was training, fell off a tree, then passed out.

"Maybe this is all a dream?" Naruto asked himself. So, he did what any logical person would do if they believed they were in a dream and they wanted out. He smashed his closed fist into his head, smacking himself back down into the water.

Clever, isn't he?

Naruto screamed slightly, but it was muffled by the water, which he realized he was swallowing by screaming. He rose back up coughing up a storm.

"God...damn...it!" He managed to choke out. He looked up and saw that the walls seemed to be leading somewhere. If he found somebody, and it turned out they were the reason he was here, coughing up dirty sewer water, they were going to get hurt badly.

Naruto followed the walls until the path seemed to come to a dead end. He looked around, extremely disgruntle.

"What the..." Naruto finally looked in front of him and saw what appeared to be a gigantic cage. "...Hell is this?"

It seemed to be an empty room, filled only with a cage. It was dark to the point where Naruto could only see a few feet in front of him, unless he looked really hard. He noticed that there was something attached to the walls. Upon closer inspection, they turned out to be unlit torches.

He walked a bit closer, unaware of the danger he was putting himself into with each and every step. As he was but a few feet away from the cage, a massive red claw shot out, it nails ready to impale him. Luckily enough, the bars managed to stop the claws movements, but Naruto jumped back regardless.

"Who the hell are you?! What the hell are you!?" Naruto screamed into the darkness of the cage.

"**Ugh. So loud. At least you've got good reflexes, gaki. You might not be all talk after all." **Naruto heard a booming dark voice shout.

"What...what the hell are you talking about?!" Naruto asked terrified. An enormous red claw that was rushing towards your body can do that to a person.

The loud voice simply chuckled darkly, not bothering to even remove his claw.

This enraged Naruto, to the point where instinct overrode his thought process. He grabbed the claw's nail and pulled part of it off.

"Stop laughing and answer my damned questions!" Naruto screamed enraged, making the voice laugh louder until Naruto snapped.

Letting out an animal like growl, he reared back his hand holding the broken nail and launched it in what he believed was the source of the strange voice. He heard a dull _thunk _sound and guessed he hit the target as the laughing ceased, only to be replaced with a massive (to him) killing intent.

"**You little brat! I should kill you where you stand!" **The voice roared, thoroughly pissed off.

"Tough talk for somebody stuck in a cage" Naruto managed to stutter out under the crushing fear.

The caged beast was shocked. Nobody, demon, devil or otherwise dared to speak to him with such disrespect. Technically, there was one other human who dared to disrespect him. He supposed the saying "like father, like son" was the most fitting for this situation. Even Madara, his supposed _summoner _and _controller _feared him on a subconscious level. Yet this kid in front of him...he was only scared because he was directing his killing intent directly at him. Looks like he was right in choosing who the next heir would be.

"**You've got some real guts to talk to me like that, runt."**

"And who exactly are you?" Naruto fired back at the voice, only to get another round of chuckling from the voice.

Naruto was about to yell at the voice yet again, but before he could get the first word out, he got a response.

**"You've got some real balls coming in here and demanding things, you damned brat."**

"Are you going to answer my questions or not!?" Naruto asked irritated.

**"Yes, you impatient fucking monkey! Both of us, as shocking as it is, are within your mind."**

"My mind? So what is this? Some weird dream?" Naruto asked, curious as to what exactly was going on.

The beast inside the cage sighed. As brave as the kid may be, he could be as dumb as a brick when he wanted to be.

**"No. We are in your mind. This is not a dream, hallucination, or any other little fancy words you humans have come up with."**

Now Naruto was really curious.

"You just said "you humans", right? That would mean that you aren't human. So what are you?"

The voice fell silent for a moment. It supposed that it could reveal its true form now.

"**Alright, runt. I'll show you what I really look like." **The voice said.

As it said that, all the torches were lit ablaze. The room was filled with light from the flames, and the crackling sound of fire.

Naruto looked around amazed until he looked back at what he guessed was the source of the voice. He was shocked. It was a giant red fox!

"**I am the Lord of the 9****th****circle of Hell! I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" **the fox roared proudly.

Now Naruto had a reason to be terrified. They hadn't taught the students about the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but one day, Naruto had decided to do a bit of research on his own. He found a dusty, ragged old book in the library that explained that the Bijuu were. What he found was amazing and terrifying.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune was a beast of raw power. It was said to be "humanity's sins personified" **(6)**. It was said to be an age old natural disaster, destroying mountains and creating raging tsunamis with a swipe of its tails. Only one person in the history of the world had ever controlled the Kyuubi. His name was Uchiha Madara, the first head of the Uchiha clan while staying in Konohagakure no Sato. Nobody knew how exactly he was able to control the Kyuubi. Some guessed that it was due to his Sharingan, the bloodline limit of his clan. Others supposed that since the Kyuubi was naturally drawn to places infested with human malice and hatred, that Madara had enough malice to control it. Uchiha Madara died at the "Valley of the End" which now serves as the border between Hi no Kuni **(7)**and Ta no Kuni **(8)**.

The book also spoke of beings called "Jinchuuriki". They were people who had Bijuu sealed inside of them. They usually turned insane, through no fault of their own, and turned their rage upon humanity. The reason being was simple. Jinchuuriki were normally seen as the demons they contained. They were seen as less than the humans they protected just by holding the beast within their bodies. How did the majority of humanity thank them? They systematically tortured each and every one of them. Very few Jinchuuriki lived peacefully, and even those that did were never truly peaceful, always waiting for the next person to try to kill them.

There was one other scrap of information within the old book that Naruto had found, but it had confused him to no end.

The book said that the Kyuubi no Kitsune could never be killed.

That confused Naruto because according to Konoha's history books, the Yondaime Hokage had defeated the Kyuubi no Kitsune and killed it. Naruto didn't bring up his questions about the Kyuubi out of common sense. A great amount of the village didn't like him already. No need to bring up painful reminders of the past.

But now, standing in front of the supposed "dead" Kyuubi no Kitsune, Naruto had no clue what to believe anymore.

"So what does this mean?" Naruto asked after a long period of silence.

"**What are you talking about, brat?" **the Kyuubi inquired.

"I said, what does this mean?! The history books say that you were killed, then another book says that you could never be killed! I wake up inside my own mind, and you're here! What the hell is going on?!" Naruto screamed, though he already had a slight feeling of what had really happened when the Yondaime "defeated" the Kyuubi.

"**Why bother asking a question you know the answer to?" **The Kyuubi asked rhetorically.

Narutotook a long breath to try to calm himself down.

"Am I…a Jinchuuriki?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes. You are my container." **The Kyuubi answered with no remorse, no regret for the situation he had ended up in.

Naruto would have liked to say he was shocked, but he couldn't. He had a feeling ever since he was younger that he was "different". The way the most of the adults glared at him and shunned him was proof of that. Naruto was angry though. Not at Kyuubi, but at the village.

"Why? Why the hell didn't they tell me?" Naruto asked himself.

"**From what I've heard, they wanted you to live a "normal" life. You can see how well that turned out." **The Kyuubi said.

The Kyuubi didn't really care if the brat in front of him went on some pathetic rant about how he was mistreated, or how the world wasn't unfair, or any of that bullshit. As long as the brat listened to him, he didn't really care what happened. He needed to establish an heir quickly, and the brat he was sealed in was the best choice, as much as he loathed to admit it. He really didn't like the idea of anyone but him resting on his throne, but he hated the five Bel demons even more.

"**So what now. brat? You going to start whining and complaining about how the village mistreated you, or how your life isn't fair, or something like that?" **The Kyuubi asked uncaringly.

"…No." Naruto said softly, but coldly.

"**Oh really? And why is that?" **The Kyuubi asked slightly surprised. He had expected the brat to start whining like most humans, but he wasn't? Now that was strange.

"There's no point to complain about it. That's why. Nobody can change the past, so why whine about it?" Naruto asked.

Now the Kyuubi was shocked, but strangely happy. His container had a far greater grasp of reality than most of the arrogant, idiotic humans.

"**That's good. I had no intention of listening to you bitch about your life." **The Kyuubi said, not bothering to sugarcoat it.

"Could I ask something though?" Naruto asked, not bothering to wait for an answer.

"If you're so powerful…" Naruto started, noticing the paper seal in the middle of the cage's opening.

"…Then why are you held back by a piece of paper?" Narutoasked with a smirk on his face.

The Kyuubi roared, extremely pissed off. His container may have guts, but there was a line between bantering with someone and being disrespectful.

"**Watch you damned tone when you speak to me, Ningen!" **The Kyuubi roared out.

"Why? You're still behind the cage, aren't you?" Naruto asked, the smirk still present.

The Kyuubi growled at the young boy in front of him.

"**I'm warning you, brat. Keep pushing me, and you **_**will **_**regret it." **The Kyuubi warned for the final time.

"Fine. I'll stop taunting you. I have a few more questions. Real questions this time." Naruto said softly again, the smirk disappearing quickly, being replaced by a much more serious expression.

"**What is it?"**

"Is there a actual reason you attacked Konoha, or was it simply to attack?" Naruto asked.

The Kyuubi fell silent. He was internally debating tell Naruto the truth behind his so called "attack".

"**Yes. I do have a reason." **The Kyuubi said.

Naruto just stared at the fox.

"…Well? Mind sharing it?" Naruto asked slightly irritated.

"**I don't have to tell you a damned thing at this point, Ningen." **The large fox fired back.

Naruto glared slightly, but didn't push the issue.

"Fine. I'll accept that answer…for now anyways. Next question. Do I gain anything from you being sealed inside me? Like an extra ability?" Naruto asked somewhat anxious. While Naruto was smarter than children his age, he was still a child. And like a child raised within a ninja rules village, he was excited at the possibility to be stronger.

"**Yes. You have a few of my own abilities, but you can only use one of them at your level of strength. You have the ability of instant regeneration. And that ability will only get stronger as you age, to the point where you could get your arm ripped off and it would still regenerate." **

Hearing that excited Naruto. He had an idea on how to real put that ability to use.

"Can this ability be used for training? Say I ripped a tendon while training. Would it heal within a few minutes?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"**No. At your age, it would take at least a few hours. Two to five hours at the very least." **The Kyuubi said, killing off some of Naruto's ideas.

"Well that sucks, but it's to be expected. Can't have everything. Can you at least tell me the other abilities that I will be able to use?" Naruto asked, a hopeful tone entering his voice again.

"**Fine. I'll tell you about one ability, and one ability only. You'll be able to use demonic techniques." **The Kyuubi said, waiting for the next question.

"Are they like Jutsu?" Naruto asked, curious to the difference.

"**Hell no! Our abilities are superior in every way possible. You don't need those time wasting hand seals you need for your Jutsu with our techniques. With my abilities, you could harness the very power of the Earth itself!" **The Kyuubi spoke proudly.

"One last question, Kyuubi-San. Are human techniques based off of demon techniques?" Naruto asked. He couldn't help but ask that question though. Demonic techniques sounded so much like human Jutsu, so he guessed that they were related in one way or another.

"**To some degree, yes. The first person to use Ninjutsu, the Rikudou Sennin, had a Doujutsu called the Rinnengan. The Rinnengan, like all Kekkei Genkai, was given to him by a demon. The world was in shambles, so the Rikudou Sennin begged the demon for the power to end the wars that plagued the world, and as such, was given his Doujutsu. So technically, yes. Demons are responsible for human techniques." **The Kyuubi answered. **(9)**

"Interesting. Well, thanks for answering my questions, Kyuubi-San." Naruto said politely.

"**Yeah, yeah. Whatever, brat. I only did it to shut you up." **Kyuubi said.

"Regardless of the reason, I am thankful. But…uh…is there a way out of here?" Naruto asked awkwardly.

Kyuubi gave an evil smile.

"**I thought you'd never ask." **Kyuubisaid, taking a deep breath.

"Uh…Kyuubi-San? What are you…" Naruto never got to finish his sentence as a loud demonic roar sent him flying backwards, and out of his mindscape.

"**Uzumaki Naruto…you better impress me, brat. I don't help that many people."**The Kyuubi spoke mostly to himself.

-------

**Author's End Notes: Finally done! I've had this idea for a while now, and I finally decided to go through with it. I might, eventually, move this to the crossover section, with Naruto and Shin Megami Tensei being the categories. This story will feature some humor in the first five or so chapters, but it will be getting serious and darker as it progresses. A story about demons and devils usually doesn't stay too fluffy, ya know? I put it in the Naruto/Kyuubi category first because A.) I wanted to people to see it. Have you seen the Shin Megami Tensei/Persona and Naruto section?! No, right? Because it's non fucking existent! They have a damn crossover section for Naruto and iCarly, but not Naruto and Shin Megami Tensei, one of the greatest games ever created?! Are you freaking kidding me?! And B.) Naruto is the main character and Kyuubi will be playing quite a large part in the story. But I want you guys to tell me. Keep it here, or move it to the crossover section? Oh wait…they don't fucking have one! Also, I am more than open to any and all ideas you have. Just send me a PM with Naruto: King of Bel Ideas in the subject title, and we'll talk. Please remember that this story was written on a pure whim, and updates will be sporadic at best. I'm balancing three stories people! Cut me some slack…**

**(1.) Garganta - Japanese for "black cavity" or Spanish for "throat". It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the human and demonic realms. Yes, I am using some Bleach techniques. Nothing overpowered like Zanpakuto or Resurrección. Hell, the only reason I'm using some Bleach techniques in the first place is because I wanted to see if I could pull off a story where Naruto uses some of them, but is not overpowered, and because they fit the story. If anything, the only techniques being used are that of a Hollow's.  
(2.) I'm guessing Minatotold them how the seal worked, or left a note. I'm going with the latter. If the manga proves me wrong, I might change it.  
(3.) Gaki – Japanese for "brat".  
(4.) Guess who they are. Seriously can't figure it out? Wow…  
(5.) All this information was obtained at www. leafninja. com. If any of the information is wrong, blame them. Also, you'll notice that I never mentioned that he was an ANBU. Reason? I don't think that even when an ANBU goes missing that they're allowed to reveal the fact they were in ANBU. Just a guess though. Kakashi reveals that Itachi was in Anbu, but I think Kakashi himself was in ANBU around that time, so it makes sense that he would know**  
**(6.) That part is pure bullshit, but it sounded cool, and it kind of makes sense. I mean, it is said that Kyuubi appears where human hatred festers.  
(7.) Land of Fire  
(8.) Land of Rice Fields. Also known as Oto no Kuni, but we'll get to that later.  
(9.) I doubt this is what really happened, but you can't honestly say that it isn't possible. Like with bloodline limits. Human blood doesn't just spontaneously mutate and give you abilities, now does it?**


	2. Author's Note: Important News

Okay, I think you're all going to be pissed. In fact, I **know** you're all going to be pissed. As of right now, don't expect any updates for any of my stories. The reason? All of them, and I do mean all of them, are going through an extreme remake. I'm talking plotholes, shitty descriptions, and obvious errors. All of that WILL be gone. Expect at least **one **remake to be posted by New Year's Eve. Now I know what you're all thinking: "You bastard! You said you wouldn't give up on your stories! I will hunt you down and kill you!". I am not giving up on any of my stories. I just need to…adjust them. It's only natural that I would want to make my older stories better, right? Hell, even my newer stories will be going through revisions. The older versions will be left up until all the remakes have been posted. I really am sorry about this, and I hope you can all forgive me. On a lighter note, two chapters of one of the remakes have already been completed, and I'm currently working on the remake for Poisoned Identity. If you have any ideas, criticisms, or anything that you think doesn't make sense in any of my stories, now would literally be the perfect time to let me know. If you think I'm moving the story too fast, or I'm not giving a character enough development, anything! Anything at all. Even if it's just pointing out everything I did **wrong **in the story, that's fine. Until New Year's Eve…

-------

_**The Red Joker, Kurorasen Arcelio**_


End file.
